The Academy of Pyrrhia at the Isle of Sapphires
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Academy of Pyrrhia at the Isle of Sapphires, commonly known as the Academy of Pyrrhia or simply the Academy, is a school founded by Amphitrite the animus SeaWing in a island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Description The island the school stands on was created by animus magic. It isn't actually an island, and it floats atop the water rather than being attached to the ground. It's undiscoverable from the outside, and normal dragons simply pass right through it. It's enchanted to be inescapable without permission from the headmistress, and unenterable without a specifically enchanted paper that can be used by only one dragon. The school itself is a huge, animus-created palace of sapphires, covered by a canopy of flowers and leaves. This canopy surrounds the entire island, though it leaves some room for swimming and flying. The canopy continues around underneath the water, becoming sea plants and flowers as it passes through the different substances. Above the school floats a large sphere of water coated with flowers, where the headmistress lives in a freestanding tower of opal and sapphire. A courtyard covered in shimmering plants of every kind sprawls outside the palace, with sunshine dappling the ground. An alabaster path embedded with precious gems leads to the school, twisting between the petals carried by the constant light breeze. The island looks like a paradise. It’s enchanted to to feel like he perfect temperature for any dragon, though the actual climate stays the same; warm and breezey. The weather can be controlled by anyone by anyone with a certain necklace given to the staff and teachers. Seven towers rise above the palace, each made with different gemstones. A tower of opal and moonstone. A tower of ruby and garnet. A tower of yellow topaz and alabaster. A tower of amber and citrine. A tower of lapis lazuli and sapphires. A tower of onyx and pearl. A tower of diamonds glittering in every color. Each tower is suited for a different tribe and filled with bedrooms fit for a queen. The IceWing tower is cold, with walls of ice similar to the walls of the Great Ice Palace, the RainWing tower is warm and moist, with walls grown from trees, the SandWing tower is dry and hot with stone walls, et cetera. The palace itself is huge, filled with classrooms, meeting rooms, and spare bedrooms for teachers and staff. There's a large entrance hall as you walk in, with eight sets of staircases. Seven lead to the towers, while the eighth leads to the rest of the castle. Staff Headmistress Amphitrite (Willowlight7) Assisstant Headmistress OPEN Supervisors *Shatter (AWoFWHoOF) *2 OPEN Teachers *Amber (Wavesplash) - Arts, Music, and Writing *6 OPEN Chef Magnolia (Stoatbramble) Student Chefs *Blizzard (Wavesplash) *INFINITE Nurse OPEN Student Nurses *Stratus (AWoFWHoOF) *INFINITE Assistants *Fallow (Willowlight7) *INFINITE Student Helpers *INFINITE Students SkyWing *Stratus (AWoFWHoOF) *Boulder (Amber the Sandwing) MudWing *Otter (Willowlight7) *Hazel (Wavesplash) *Sardonyx (The Streamy Gamer Cat) SandWing RainWing SeaWing NightWing IceWing *Blizzard (Wavesplash) *Himalaya (Stoatbramble) Hybrid *Lightbringer - Night/Rain (Wavesplash) Category:Groups Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Work In Progress